


Once in a blue moon

by Astarte



Series: The Killing Moon [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Background Relationships, Cheating, Coercion, F/M, Missing Scene, Sexual Coercion
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-04
Updated: 2003-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Jägerin ist niemand, den Oz kennen lernen wollte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a blue moon

**Author's Note:**

> Spielt nach BtVS 2x22 Becoming Part II und war Teil einer Improvechallenge mit Jules. Deshalb Shit... Buffy/Oz? Jules, du bist gnadenlos. Aber Post-Chosen? Zu einfach, also machen wir einen Canon draus.

_Break it down in pieces, make it simple,_   
_Cause you know damn well, that I’m a simple man._   
_~Matchbox 20 – Crutch~_

_I played the powerless in too many dark scenes,_   
_And I was blessed with a birth and a death_   
_And I guess, I just want some say in between._   
_Don’t you understand?_   
_~Ani DiFranco – Talk to me now~_

“Buffy?“ Die Frau reagiert nicht auf den Namen.

Oz zögert, er ist niemand, der wildfremde Menschen anspricht, aber das Profil ist ihm zu vertraut, trotz der flackernden Beleuchtung des Clubs. Ihr Verschwinden auch nach fast zwei Monaten zu rätselhaft, um nicht auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Um seinen Verdacht zu überprüfen. Vielleicht wurde seine Stimme von dem lauten Bass geschluckt. Seine Hand auf der Schulter lenkt schließlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn.

Das Wiedererkennen ist nicht in ihren Augen auszumachen und er ist einen Augenblick unentschlossen. Für sie lange genug, um sich wieder wegzudrehen und ihren Weg zur Tanzfläche fortzusetzen, zusammen mit ihrem Partner. Einem Schwarzen, mindestens zehn Jahre älter als sie und mit eindeutigen Absichten. Sie scheint es zu genießen. Sie scheint alles hier zu genießen, vor allem die Blicke der Männer.

Ihre Art sich zu bewegen, erinnert nicht an das Mädchen, das er sucht.

Lasziv und verführerisch. Selbstsicher. Eine Femme fatal in ihrem Element. Er lehnt sich zurück an den Bar-Tresen. Das Bier in seiner Hand ist schal und die Tatsache, dass er es in den Händen hält, unterstreicht die Drittklassigkeit des Ambientes. Ihr Tanzstil ist einnehmend und das pulsierende Licht gibt ihr die Aura von Ungezähmtheit und Wildheit.

Nur ein weiterer Punkt ihres Sexappells.

Die High Heels und der kurze Rock sind keine Veränderungen. Er hat sie vorher schon oft genug darin gesehen, um nicht überrascht von ihrem durchtrainierten Körper zu sein. Das hautenge Top ist ebenfalls keine Neuheit. Er war sich schon vorher darüber bewusst, dass Buffy Brüste besitzt, aber nie schienen sie seine Aufmerksamkeit derart einzunehmen wie heute.

Oz ist normalerweise Minimalist und er mag diesen Charakterzug an ihm.

Er macht ihn sicher in einer Welt, die sich schneller verändert, als er es je erwartet hat. Nicht erhofft, sondern erwartet. Er kennt den Gegensatz zwischen den beiden Worten. Beide zukunftsweisend, aber sie drücken zwei verschiedene Lebenseinstellungen aus.

Giles und er teilen die Erwartungshaltung, der Rest der Gruppe war stets blind vor Hoffnung. Auch Angel und Oz ist nicht sicher, ob er es trotz oder gerade wegen seiner bewegten Vergangenheit war. Oz ist kein Pessimist, aber er erwartet Veränderungen und ist nicht überrascht, wenn sie eintreten. Nur die hier sind zu groß, um ihn anders als sprachlos zu machen.

Die Figur ist vertraut anders, so wie ihr Auftreten.

Aber was wirklich fremd an ihr ist, das ist der Rest. Das liegt unter der Haut und ist trotzdem für jeden der sie kannte, klar zu sehen. Diese Sorglosigkeit und Härte, die unter der Oberfläche liegt. Und das erste Mal fragt sich Oz, was genau in dem Mansion stattgefunden hat und wie Buffy Angelus besiegen konnte. Das erste Mal ist für ihn nicht der Sieg wichtig, sondern der Kampf und das was sie dabei verloren hat.

Neben dem Offensichtlichen. Ihrer Unschuld.

Das Bild vor ihm erinnert ihn an eine gefallene Frau. Mehr noch an einen gefallenen Engel, stärker als es Angelus jemals getan hat. Die flüchtigen Eindrücke von Angel, sind nicht mehr als Schatten im Bronze, die sich hinter Willow aufgetan haben oder das leise Flüstern in der Bibliothek über einen Toten, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Die Verdorbenheit strömt dagegen lebendig aus jeder ihrer Poren, strömt aus ihrer Haut, wie der Geruch der zwei Männer, der an ihr klebt und Oz überlegt, ob sie es zwischen ihre Beine geschafft haben und er ist angewidert und erregt. Eifersüchtig.

Denn er ist achtzehn Jahre und ein Mann.

Sie ist der Typus Frau, vor dem ihn seine Mutter warnt und den sein Vater anbetet.

Eine Hure im Heiligengewand. Oder doch eher eine Heilige im Schlampenlook.

Sie ist so anders als seine schüchterne Willow, die daheim in Sunnydale auf ihn wartet. In ihrem Mädchenzimmer und den romantischen Träumen von der ewigen Liebe im Kopf und der Sorge um Buffy im Herzen. Nicht dieser Version von ihr. Sondern der strahlenden Heldin. Wie die sich innerhalb von acht Wochen von dem netten Mädchen von nebenan zu dieser Schlampe entwickeln konnte, nagt an ihm.

Das hier ist nicht die beste Freundin seiner Freundin. Das hier ist eine Fremde.

Die Veränderung lässt ihn an seiner Sicht der Dinge zweifeln. Aber nicht so sehr, als dass er an ihrer Identität zweifelt. Ihr Geruch ist zu einzigartig, er kann ihn nicht verwechseln. Es ist sein neues Monster, das auf sie reagiert wie eine Nadel auf einen Magneten und ihn vor der Gefahr warnt. Sie ist die Jägerin. Er ist die Beute.

Zwischen ihnen besteht keine Freundschaft, die ihn beschützen wird. Nicht heute.

Aber er kann nicht einfach gehen und er kann sie nicht einfach hier lassen. Zumindest nicht ohne mit ihr geredet zu haben, das ist er Willow schuldig und Giles und dem Rest der Scooby Gang. All denen die ihren Weggang betrauern, wie an dem Tag als sie von Buffys Mutter die Nachricht über ihren Ausriss erhalten hatten.

Und so steht er an der Bar und beobachtet sie.

Oz spürt, dass sein Pragmatismus erschüttert wird. Langsam wegbröckelt wie Putz an einem abrissreifen Haus. Er weiß, dass er nicht gefühlskalt ist, trotz allem was seine Umwelt über ihn urteilt. Er hält es nur für klüger seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er ist ruhig, weil die meisten Menschen für ihn zu durchschaubar sind und er seine Meinung in der Vergangenheit zu oft bestätigt gesehen hat. Er glaubt nicht, dass die Leute dumm sind, sondern einfach nur langweilig und uninteressant für ihn und er weiß, dass dieser Gedanken laut ausgesprochen arroganter klingt, als er ihn tatsächlich meint.

So wie Oz cool ist im Angesicht eines zwei Meter Monsters. Weil er weiß, dass seine Gefühle der Angst ihn nicht retten werden, sondern sein Verstand. Dieser Flucht- oder Kampfinstinkt nur die natürliche Reaktion seines Körpers auf Gefahr ist. Und er hat eine Menge Fakten in seinem Kopf, um seinen Standpunkt zu untermauern. Nicht dass er diese Argumente laut mit jemanden teilt, weil es Zeitverschwendung ist. Er weiß, wer er ist und wohin er gehen will, ohne diesen Kurs mit jemand zu erörtern.

So nimmt er am Rande wahr, wie der Club sich füllt und wieder leert, aber seine Zeitrechnung beschränkt sich auf die gespielten Lieder und ihren wechselnden Tanzstil. Auf ihre wechselnde Partner, weil keiner ihr Tempo und ihre Ausdauer lange genug mitgehen kann und Oz weiß zum ersten Mal, warum Buffy sich einen Vampir als Freund gesucht hat. Jemanden, der halbwegs ihrer Stärke gewachsen ist. Weil die Jungs neben ihr verblassen, zu einer undeutlichen Masse werden, zu aneinander gereihten Augenblicken und Vampire unveränderlich sind. Unsterblich. Konstant.

Außer wenn sie beschließt Hand an sie zu legen und ihre ewige Existenz zu beenden.

Und er versteht plötzlich, wie Angel seine Seele verlieren konnte.

Einen Moment perfekten Glücks in den Armen einer Jungfrau erleben, trotz den beinahe zweihundertfünfzig Jahren und all seiner Kenntnis der weiblichen Anatomie. Oz ist kein Ladies Man, aber er hat seine Erfahrungen gesammelt und er weiß, dass ein Unterschied zwischen einer Frau besteht, die zehn Liebhaber hatte oder zwanzig. Und er ahnt, dass es einen riesigen Unterschied macht, wenn man der Erste ist.

Aber Oz bezweifelt, dass der Fluch von Sex oder der Liebe besiegt wurde. Dass es überhaupt all zuviel mit Liebe zu tun hatte. Dass es dagegen sehr viel mit der Jägerin und dem Vampir, in den beiden zu tun hatte und damit, dass sie ihn akzeptiert hat.

Seinen Dämon. Verschont. Angenommen.

Denn was er in Buffy entdeckt, ist alt und mächtig und erhaben. Nicht gut, nicht böse.

Eine Stärke, die durch ihren Körper fegt und eine Kraft, die nicht gebändigt werden kann. Die Reinkarnation von Tausenden von Frauen und Erfahrungen. Unzählige Generationen in einen Körper gepumpt und das Wissen, das unter der Oberfläche liegt. Nur getrennt mit einem Schleier des Vergessens von der Wirklichkeit. Ohne Fesseln der Verantwortung oder Loyalität ist sie so dunkel wie die Monster, die sie jagt und die Nacht.

Ihr natürliches Jagdrevier. So wie jetzt. In diesem Augenblick.

Er fühlt sich betäubt. Oz kann seinen Blick nicht von ihr lösen, ist fasziniert von diesen neuen Seiten und glaubt, dass sie gar nicht so neu sind. Dass er zu borniert war, um Achtung darauf zu verwenden. Dass er bisher nur von der Oberfläche geblendet war. Von rosa Nägeln und Bubblegum. Dass sie nicht mehr die Buffy Summers aus Sunnydale ist, sondern jemand anders. Etwas anderes. Ihre jetzige Präsenz reduziert ihn immer weiter bis wenig Menschliches in ihm lauert. So wie in ihr. Ob es das Monster oder das Tier ist, kann er nicht entscheiden. Will wissen, wie Angel sie wahrgenommen hat und bezweifelt, dass der Vampir jemals mit dieser Klarheit, die Untiefen in ihr wahrgenommen hat.

Die Facetten wurden weg geschliffen, bis der Diamant in seiner natürlichen Schönheit erstrahlt und Oz denkt, dass keine Fassung, dem Stein jemals gerecht werden kann. Überraschend wird ihm klar, dass er der Reinform der Jägerin gegenübersteht. Oder das, was dem am nächsten kommt. Die Fassungen sind die Mädchen, die ihr ewiges Feuer kurz in sich tragen, nur um es weiterzugeben. Sie ist eine Jägerin.

Sie ist _die_ Jägerin.

Und er spürt, wie sich jedes Haar an seinem Körper aufrichtet, als ob er zu nah an einer Starkstromquelle gekommen ist und die Elektrizität droht auf ihn überzuspringen. Durch die Luft schwingt und sie zum summen und vibrieren bringt. Ihn zittern lässt. Oz merkt, wie sein Überlebensinstinkt geweckt wird und entscheidet sich dafür, dass ein Anruf bei Giles, um fünf Uhr morgens aufgrund der Tatsachen gerechtfertigt ist.

Denn er ist ein Werwolf und somit natürliche Beute für sie.

Das Münztelefon steht ein Stück die Straße hinauf und Oz atmet tief die frische Nachtluft ein, lässt den Club und die verruchte Atmosphäre hinter sich. Die Kühle klärt seinen Kopf und innerlich wundert er sich, über seine instinktive Todesangst. Hier draußen erscheint sie unbegründet und paranoid.

Buffy würde ihn nicht töten, wie kam er nur auf diesen Gedanken?

Er lauscht kurz auf die Geräusche, die ein Paar in der Seitengasse macht, das leise Stöhnen und kurz gehaltenen Anweisungen, dann geht er weiter. One-Night-Stand. Sein letzter liegt einige Zeit zurück, die Vorzüge Bassist in einer Band zu sein, hat er in der Vergangenheit ohne zweiten Gedanken genossen, bis es nicht mehr reichte, dass die Mädchen hübsch und willig waren. Willow hat das geändert. Er liebt sie und ist ihr treu. Weil das die Art von Liebe ist, die sie verdient hat.

Giles’ Nummer befindet sich in seinem Geldbeutel und er wählt sie. Zählt das Tuten und hört dem Rauschen zu. Das Paar steigert sich im Hintergrund und er lenkt seine Aufmerksamkeit mit Mühe zurück auf den Hörer.

Nach dem vierten Klingeln geht Giles ran, verschlafen, hoffnungsvoll, „Buffy?“

Eine Hand schießt an seinem Gesicht vorbei, unterbricht die Verbindung und reißt ihm dann den Hörer aus der Hand und legt ihn ruhig zurück auf die Gabel. Er weicht automatisch zurück und erstarrt als sein Blick auf ihr Gesicht trifft. Fremd. Noch fremder aus der Nähe. Schwarzer Kajal. Der Lippenstift verschmiert und die Wangen gerötet von ihrer Verausgabung der letzten Stunden.

Der Ausdruck unlesbar. Seine Welt steht still.

Oz stand einigen Monstern in den letzten Monaten gegenüber, aber keines hatte die Macht ihn zu paralysieren und zu einer gehirnlosen Masse zu reduzieren. Sie schafft es in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Ihr Geruch ist zu intensiv, nach frischem Schweiß und Jägerin. Macht ihn wie selbstverständlich hart und der Gedanke zuckt zusammenhanglos durch seinen Kopf, dass Männer auch in Todesangst erregieren können und er fragt sich, ob es das ist – ob es nur das ist.

„Buffy?“, trocken, hölzern. Sie reagiert nicht.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit ist auf ihn fokussiert. Nur ihn. Er wird nervös. Er ist niemand, der gekonnt mit Worten umgeht und einen Moment wünscht er sich, dass er Xander ist, der einfach losbabbeln kann, bevor er nachdenkt und der diese Mordlust in ihrem Blick mit einer Kaskade von Worten besänftigen könnte. Aber er ist nicht Xander, sondern Oz und er kann sie einfach nur stumm anstarren, während die Spannung ins unerträgliche steigt.

Weil es nicht sein Recht war, sie zu finden.

Weil es so nicht funktioniert.

Aber er findet keine Sätze und sie ist an keiner Unterhaltung interessiert. Und er weiß nicht, ob es klug ist das Augenduell zu unterbrechen oder es fortzusetzen. Er will sie nicht noch wütender machen, als sie es ohnehin schon ist. Aber er kann nicht wegsehen. Ein grünes Feuer brennt in den Tiefen ihrer hellbraunen Augen. Je länger er sie anstarrt, desto leichter fühlt er sich, als ob er high wird und das Adrenalin pumpt weiter ungebremst durch seinen Körper. Verschiebt seinen Fokus. Er fragt sich, wie lange es noch dauert, bis er sein Leben vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen sieht, weil ihre Ausstrahlung heute tödlich ist.

Endlich löst sie den Blick und das erleichterte Aufatmen ist ein Reflex, der ihr ein Killerlächeln entlockt. „Du bist kein geeigneter Jäger, zu sehr Beobachter, dem es egal ist, ob er bemerkt wird. Dein Starren war penetrant genug, dass ich es nicht ignorieren konnte. Deine Position, die ganze Nacht dieselbe, so dass ich das Fehlen sofort bemerkte. Mehr Beute, huh? Aber das hier wäre einfacher, wenn das Treffen in zwei Tagen stattfinden würde, oder Oz?“

Er folgt ihrem Blick. Der Mond ist fast voll und hängt tief in dem nachtschwarzen Himmel, verdeckt von den Gebäuden, aber er weiß, dass er da ist. Und er schluckt, bei dem Gedanken daran was sie impliziert.

Was es einfach für sie machen würde. Und dass er sie nicht so falsch eingeschätzt hat den ganzen Abend über und dass seine Angst gerechtfertigt ist, seine Erleichterung nicht. Das Rasseln klingt laut in seinen Ohren. Seine Lungen sind leer, aber er kriegt keine Luft in sie und er fühlt sich, als ob er einen asthmatischen Anfall hat und er hört sich auch so an.

Und er weiß, dass sie es nicht nur hört, sondern seine Panik fühlt und nach einem Augenblick fährt sie unberührt fort, „Aber das Schicksal hat seine eigenen Spielregeln oder der Zufall. Du weißt, dass ich nicht gefunden werden will und ich weiß, dass du meistens die Wünsche deiner Mitmenschen respektierst. Dein Schweigen wäre die beste Lösung.“

Sie verstummt, denkt einen Augenblick nach, „Nur gibt es ein Problem - Willow.“

Die Bedrohung ist da. Glasklar. Wie ein Diamant. Genauso kalt.

Ihr Blick ist in die Ferne gerichtet, genauso gleichgültig wie ihre Stimme und ihr Gesicht. Das einzig lebendige an ihr sind ihre blonden Haare, die im Nachtwind wehen und den Eindruck einer Statue zerstören. Und er sieht ihr Problem und ihre Bedenken und er weiß nicht, ob er ihr das Versprechen Stillschweigen zu wahren geben kann. So wie sie es weiß. Er nickt.

Das Paar von vorhin kommt lachend aus der Gasse, läuft eng umschlungen an ihnen vorbei, versunken in einer Post-Orgasmus-Zuckerwatte. Und sie nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, kraust die Stirn und folgt ihnen mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. Schließlich kehrt das Killerlächeln zurück, kombiniert mit etwas noch dunklerem.

Oz spürt, wie seine Welt sich unerwartet aus der Slow-Mo befreit und beginnt zusammen mit seinem Herzschlag davon zu rasen. Sie würde es nicht wagen sich sein Schweigen auf diese Weise zu sichern. Das wäre falsch auf so vielen Ebenen, dass er gar nicht beginnen kann, sie ihr aufzuzählen. Aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist kalt und unbeteiligt. Und die Worte verstummen, bevor sie überhaupt die Oberfläche durchbrechen können, wie lautlose Schreie unter Wasser.

Die Frau vor ihm ist eine Fremde.

Sie streckt langsam ihren Arm aus. Bietet ihm eine sichere Hand an, zusammen mit der Drohung in ihrem Blick, es nicht zu riskieren, sie auszuschlagen. Sie zurückzuweisen, weil die Konsequenzen gefährlich für ihn sein können. Sein werden.

Er ist immer noch achtzehn und ein Mann. Er ist immer noch hart.

Aber er hat noch nie in seinem Leben so viel Angst gehabt wie gerade. Nicht einmal als er erfuhr, dass ein Werwolf in ihm schlummert. Weil sie ihn reizt, auf einer Ebene, die Willow nie erreichen wird. Weil er sich von seinem primitiven Verlangen verraten fühlt, es ihn an seiner Persönlichkeit zweifeln lässt. Sie weckt etwas animalisches, ohne Gefühle oder Liebe, aber deshalb nicht weniger intensiv.

Sie ist nicht die süße, naive Unschuld, die er kennen gelernt hat.

Sie ist siebzehn Jahre und eine Frau. Erfahren, bitter und ohne Hoffnung. Er betet, dass er niemals Willow so verletzen wird, wie die Frau vor ihm verletzt worden ist und weiß, dass er gerade dabei ist, eben dies zu tun. Weil Willow niemals anders von ihr denken wird, als dass sie ihre beste Freundin ist. Weil Willow sie nicht so sieht oder sehen kann. Niemals.

„Buffy, was soll das?“ Das waren nicht die magischen Worte, die den Zauber lösen, wird Oz klar. Sie starrt ihn weiterhin ausdruckslos an, die Hand erwartungsvoll ausgestreckt. „Bist du verrückt geworden?“

Ihr Lächeln gefällt ihm nicht, es ist zu zustimmend.

„Nein, ich gehe auf Nummer sicher. Die Männer mit denen ich schlafe, haben die Tendenz sich entweder in kaltblütige Killer zu verwandeln oder nie wieder in meinem Blickfeld aufzutauchen. Also?“

Er wagt nicht zu fragen, wie viele es davon zwischenzeitlich gab.

„Also willst du den Freund deiner besten Freundin vögeln, damit du was? Eine weitere Kerbe in deinen Bettpfosten schlagen kannst? Deine Ruhe bekommst? Das ist nicht nötig, ich verschwinde.“ Wann er zuletzt so nahe an Schreien herangekommen ist, entgeht seiner Aufmerksamkeit, aber nicht ihrer.

„Du kapierst es nicht, Oz, dabei ist es ganz einfach.“ Sie senkt die Hand und beginnt lauernd auf ihn zuzugehen, das Raubtier in ihr direkt unter der Haut. Sein Ausweichen ist ein Instinkt.

„Du bist gerade aufgebracht und durcheinander. Sobald du dich beruhigt hast, nicht mehr eingeschüchtert durch meine bloße Anwesenheit bist, wirst du das Nachdenke anfangen. Nur die Frage einer ausgesprochen kurzen Zeit.“ Ihr Blick senkt sich auf die Höhe seiner Erektion, die sich undeutlich unter seinen Baggy Pants abzeichnet, für sie aber offensichtlich zu sein scheint.

Dann fährt sie fort, „Darüber dass du Willow nicht im Unklaren lassen kannst, wo sich ihre größte momentane Sorge befindet. Darüber dass du allen Grund hast, dir Sorgen um mich zu machen und entweder bist du schnell genug, um meiner Spur noch nachhause zu folgen oder du liegst demnächst mit ihr im Bett und ihr redet über mich nach euren Petting und du wirst es ihr sagen. Weil du nicht anders kannst. Weil es das ist, was Liebende tun. Geheimnisse teilen und Willow wird die große Suchaktion beginnen und das ist etwas, das ich nicht will. Ich will nicht mein jetziges Leben in LA aufgeben, wenn ich mich doch erst gerade darin eingefunden habe. Ich will nicht Clubs meiden, nur aus Angst, dass ich euch in die Arme laufen könnte. Ich will mich nicht verschanzen, sondern in Ruhe gelassen werden und ich gehe sicher, dass das passiert.“

Er stößt gegen einen Müllcontainer und weicht ungeschickt weiter zurück, während sie mit jedem Schritt an Anmut gewinnt. Das hier ist ihre Welt, die Jagd. Das Stellen der Beute.

„Wenn ich dich dagegen mit einem Geheimnis an mich binde, das groß genug ist. Dreckig genug, dann kann ich mir damit meinen Frieden erkaufen. Also, Oz, sieh es als einen Handel an, bei dem jeder gewinnt. Du kriegst einen Höhepunkt und ich muss mir über dieses Zusammentreffen nie wieder Gedanken machen.“

Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, als er gegen die Wand stößt.

Und er findet keine Schwachstelle in ihrer Argumentation, wahrscheinlich weil sein Blut sich augenblicklich nicht in seinem Kopf befindet und er heute generell in ihrer Gegenwart Schwierigkeiten hat, klar zu denken. Außer einer, diejenige die ihn überhaupt erst in diese Lage gebracht hat.

„Was ist mit Willow? Wirst du ihr danach jemals wieder in die Augen sehen können?“

Das Tsk-tsk-Geräusch, das sie von sich gibt, zerrt an seinen Nerven und sie schließt, den Abstand zwischen ihnen ohne Rücksicht auf sein Unbehagen. „Diese Frage ist eigentlich zu hypothetisch, um eine Antwort zu verdienen. Denn momentan kann ich mir keinen guten Grund vorstellen, der mich jemals zurück auf den Höllenschlund holen könnte oder in ihre Arme.“

Sie rückt noch ein Stückchen näher und riecht an seinem Nacken. Ihr Haar streicht leicht über sein Gesicht, es riecht nach ihr und der Rauch des Clubs ist darunter begraben. Ihm wird bewusst, dass sie nach dem vertrauten Geruch von Willow sucht und dass sie ihn vielleicht noch wahrnehmen kann unter all den Schichten von Dreck, die er sich hier in LA aufgeladen hat. Obwohl er sich von ihr gerade mal vor etwas mehr als zwölf Stunden verabschiedet hat. Und Oz kommt es soviel länger vor als ein halber Tag seit Willow in seinen Armen lag.

Bevor er nach LA kam, um hier aufzutreten und danach von Devon versetzt wurde, weil der ein wichtiges Treffen vorschob, das unter Umständen mit der Blondine zusammenhing, die ihn nach dem Auftritt abpasste. Dass er Willow schon gesagt hatte, dass sie erst morgen Nachmittag zurückkommen, weil es das ist, was Devon hier in LA sucht. Einen schnellen Fick und er in Sunnydale zu bekannt dafür geworden ist. Weil das in der Zwischenzeit für die Band eine Art von Wochenendroutine in den Sommerferien geworden ist. Dass sie sich erst heute Mittag bei seinem Van treffen, damit sie zurück nach Sunnydale fahren können und dass Oz ziemlich ziellos durch die Straßen zog, bis er sich für diesen Club entschieden hatte.

Zufällig, so scheint es.

Genauso zufällig wie ihr Zusammentreffen und dass es vielleicht doch einen Sinn erfüllt.

Dass sie ihn noch nicht berührt hat und dass seine Haut danach schreit.

Dass es aus zwei Gründen falsch ist.

„Was ist, wenn Angel dort wäre?“

Sie erstarrt, komplett. Dann bringt sie ihr Gesicht zurück in sein Blickfeld, „Dann würde ich mich wundern, wie er die Hölle mit Seele überstanden hat, Oz.“

Der Schock ist betäubend und er schließt seine Augen, weil er ihre Kuriosität teilt. Weil die Frage, was in der Villa passiert ist, ständig diskutiert und jedes denkbare Szenario durchgespielt wurde. Weil es schlimmer für sie und die Welt hätte ausgehen können, aber nicht tragischer. Weil es etwas wäre, das ihn an ihrer Stelle in den Wahnsinn treiben würde.

Weil sie plötzlich viel weniger durchgeknallt wirkt, sondern beinahe logisch und rational.

„Aber diese Frage ändert hieran nichts. Denn im Augenblick stehst du zwischen mir und der Kavallerie in Sunnydale und das ist ein Gedanke, der mir viel weniger gefällt, weil er Fakt ist.“ Ihre Hände fahren über seine Brust, über die Schulter, die Oberarme entlang, bis sie seine Hände in einem festen Griff hat und sie langsam anhebt, über ihre Köpfe bringt und dort gegen die Wand presst. Er kommt sich hilflos und ausgeliefert vor und ein Teil von ihm mag das Gefühl. „Willst du wissen, welche Lektion ich aus dem ganzen Desaster mitgenommen habe, Oz?“

Sein Name von ihren Lippen, klingt falsch, unerträglich. Er öffnet die Augen.

Und es ist banal, aber wichtig für ihn, „Nenn mich Daniel.“

Ihr Lächeln ist überraschend und warm. Zumindest das wärmste, das er im Verlauf der Nacht von ihr gesehen hat. Im Vergleich zu ihrem alten trotzdem kalt wie der Tod.

„Hallo Daniel, ich heiße Anne und bist du an einer Lektion fürs Leben interessiert?“ Er nickt, verdreht zufrieden damit, dass er kurzfristig aufhören kann, von ihr als Buffy zu denken und er will nicht wissen, welche psychologische Verweigerungsstrategie in Wirklichkeit dahinter steckt.

„Wenn du wirklich am Ende bist, bereit alles hinzuwerfen, dann verlasse dich auf diesen Instinkt. Denn die Lichter am Ende des Tunnels, diejenigen die man schon aufgegeben hat und die plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchen?“

Ihre Augen sind riesig und schwarz und er weiß nicht, ob es das fehlende Licht, der Kajal oder der pure Schmerz ist, der sich darin spiegelt, aber er ist hypnotisiert von dem Blick. Kann nicht wegsehen, selbst wenn sein Leben in diesem Augenblick davon abhängen würde.

Denn sie ist tödlich verletzt und Oz weiß, dass man verletzten Tieren nicht zu nah kommen darf, ohne seinen eigenen Tod zu riskieren. Egal wie zutraulich sie vor der Verletzung waren und es ist diese Lektion, die ihn stillhalten lässt, als ob eiserne Fesseln seinen Körper in dieser Position aufrecht halten, während ihre Hände entlang seiner Unterarme zu seiner Brust zurückkehren.

„Die Lichter gehören zu dem heranrasenden Zug, der dir den Rest gibt.“ Er keucht zu überrascht für eine andere Reaktion. „Behalte diese Lektion in Erinnerung. Sie wird dir eine Menge Schmerz und Enttäuschung ersparen. Und aufgrund dessen denke ich, dass dein Auftauchen hier Gefahr für mich bedeutet und keine Hoffnung. Dass es Zeit wird, die Gleise zu wechseln. Willkommen in meiner Dunkelheit, Daniel. Es wird dir hier gefallen, ich mache es angenehm für dich.“

Sie lehnt sich vor, hart gegen seinen Körper und ihre Lippen öffnen sich noch bevor sie seine erreichen und einen Moment zögert sie. Nicht mehr als das Flattern eines Herzschlages, bevor sie die Distanz hinter sich lässt und kalt auf seinen zu ruhen kommt. Etwas bricht in seinem Innern. Und er ist nicht sicher, ob es das Bild ist, das er bisher in seinem Verstand von ihr herumgetragen hat oder sein Widerstand ist.

Aber er gibt ihrem Druck nach, lässt sich in ihre Hände und Lippen fallen, weil er sich vormachen kann, dass er keine Wahl hat. Weil sie recht hat, er wird Willow nie von diesem Zusammentreffen erzählen. Jetzt schon zu viele Informationen, um sie jemals in Worte zu fassen. Zumindest für ihn.

Sein Instinkt sagt ihm, dass sie das hier braucht und er braucht es ebenso sehr. Aus anderen Gründen, die sich so sehr von ihren unterscheiden und es deshalb im Gegensatz zu ihr billig erscheint. Seine Hände lösen sich von der Wand, kommen auf ihrem Hintern zu liegen und er zieht sie näher. Was es realer macht, Oz wünscht sich, dass er an den Ort abtauchen kann, an dem alles surreal ist außer der Lust.

Aber er weiß zu genau, wo er sich befindet und mit wem.

Ihre Hände machen die Seitengasse, die entfernten Beats des Clubs und den Geruch des Müllcontainers nur echter. Das hier ist ihre Welt und er nun Teil davon. Er weiß, dass er nicht hart sein dürfte und nicht angeturnt von der ganzen Situation.

Oz weiß, wen er betrügt und mit wem.

Aber die Kurven unter seinen Händen sind zu viel versprechend, um nicht nachzugeben. Die Haut zu weich, um nicht zu erkunden, wo sie noch weicher wird. Der Kampf um Dominanz zu primitiv, um seinen Verstand einzuschalten. Und er mag es. Mag es auf der Ebene, auf der er einen Porno mag.

Fleisch gegen Fleisch. Haut gegen Haut.

Und er sieht den Wechsel kommen, spürt, wie sich seine Vernunft kurz zurückmeldet und ihm zuflüstert, dass wenn er schon seine Liebe verrät, seine Treue bricht, es mit etwas sein sollte, das über einen Quickie hinausgeht. Mit etwas das bedeutend ist und bedeutend bleibt, egal was die Konsequenzen seiner Handlung sein werden. Er kann ihr keine Zärtlichkeit geben, keine Sanftheit. Die sind einer andere Frau vorbehalten und er glaubt auch nicht, dass die Frau vor ihm überhaupt in der Lage ist, sie anzunehmen.

Aber er kann die innere Kälte abstellen, die sie zu nichts weiter als zwei Körpern macht. Zu Freier und Hure. Sie haben einen Handel, er kann ihn erfüllen, ohne sich selbst zu einem Tier zu machen.

Oz hat jetzt ein Ziel und sein Fokus ist zurück. Sie hat ihre Erfahrungen in den letzten acht Wochen gemacht, aber er glaubt nicht, dass einer ihrer Verflossenen dieses Ziel hatte und so ist er recht zuversichtlich, dass sie seinen Plan nicht durchschauen wird. Zumindest nicht früh genug.

Er lässt sich in den Augenblick fallen und er hofft immer noch nicht, aber er erwartet.

Ihr zurückhaltendes Keuchen, wenn er eine Stelle streichelt von der sie nicht erwartet hat, dass sie so viele Nerven enthält. Ihr aufforderndes Stöhnen, wenn er eine Stelle streichelt von der sie nicht erwartet hat, dass er ihr Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Ihre Feuchtigkeit kriecht langsam durch die Baumwolle und er registriert erstaunt, dass bei all den Veränderungen, die er heute an ihr bemerkt hat, ihre Kleidung die einzige Konstante ist.

Keine Seide oder ein Hauch von Nichts, sondern die alte Unterwäsche und er ist erregt jenseits seiner Vorstellungskraft, als er sich auf seinem Weg vorarbeitet. Ihren Oberschenkel auf seiner Hüfte platziert um leichter Zugang zu haben und er ihr von ihr gewährt wird. Sie sich an ihn klammert, gegen ihn reibt und mit ihre Zähne seine Lippen bearbeitet, bis nichts von ihr zurückbleibt als kreisende Hüften und offene Lippen gegen seinen Hals gepresst.

Sie kommt hart mit einem „Verdammt!“ Und er lächelt, weil es ihn zufrieden stellt. Für den Moment. Und es alles ist, was er je von ihr bekommen wird.

Ihre Atmung kehrt zurück auf ein normales Level und sie löst sich von ihm, greift nach seinem Gürtel und er packt ihre Hand, „Dreckig genug, dass dein Geheimnis gewahrt bleibt. Lass es gut sein, Jägerin.“

Einen langen Moment blickt sie ihn nur blank an, als ob sie keine Ahnung hat, was er meint und er glaubt ihr. Nimmt ihr die Verwirrung ab und er will nicht grausam sein oder kalt, denn sie hat genug durchgemacht in dem letzten halben Jahr.

Weil sie gehofft und nicht erwartet hat.

Und er kann die Sekunde ausmachen, in dem die Wirklichkeit durch den Nebel von Verlangen sinkt und es tut ihm leid, weil sie es verdient hätte länger zu vergessen, als für zehn Minuten in einer dreckigen Seitengasse. Aber er weiß, dass es Dinge gibt, die sie beide noch viel mehr bereuen würden, als ihren Orgasmus durch eine dünne Schicht von Stoff. Und er nickt ihr zu, schiebt ihr Bein von seiner Hüfte und seine Erektion verdammt ihn zu einem feigen Idioten, der seine einzige Chance Buffy Summers flachzulegen in den Abfall wirft und dass es ihn heimsuchen wird.

Aber er hat seine Wahl getroffen und es war einzig und allein seine. Ohne Zwang oder Gewalt von außen und sie versteht es nicht. Er sieht es in ihrem Blick und er weiß nicht, ob er fähig ist, es ihr zu erklären. Weil es zu rational für einen achtzehnjährigen ist. Weil er sich über die Härte in seiner Hose zu schmerzhaft bewusst ist. Weil er weiß, dass sie ihn gerne davon befreit hätte. Weil er weiß, dass er die nächsten Wochen zu ihrem Bild kommen wird. Und es nicht in Ordnung ist. Trotz allem.

Sie geht einen Schritt zurück und dann noch einen und plötzlich ist das gerissene Miststück aus ihrem Blick verschwunden und ihre Unterlippe zittert und ihre Augen sind noch riesiger als vorhin und noch schwärzer und er kann sie jetzt nicht trösten.

Er. Kann. Es. Nicht.

Weil eines zum anderen führen würde in seinem Zustand und seine noble Tat dann nichts weiter als ein schäbiger Trick wäre, um unter ihre Haut zu kommen. Sein Seufzen ist frustriert. Seine Hände fahren durch sein Haar, als ob er seine Gedanken ordnen will und nicht nur das Chaos, das sie hinterlassen hat.

Aber er weiß, was er sagen will und was er sagen muss. Hat es in den letzten Wochen oft genug gehört, um es frei zu rezitieren, ohne zweiten Gedanken, ohne allzu viel Gefühl. Blind, wie ein einstudierter Monolog eines Theaterstückes, der diesmal vor einem unwilligen Publikum stattfindet.

„Hör mir zu, Buffy. Wir alle vermissen dich und wollen dich zurück in Sunnydale. Nicht weil du die Jägerin, sondern in erster Linie weil du unsere Freundin bist. Ich weiß, dass du eine schwere Zeit hinter dir hast, aber du machst es für die Leute, die dich lieben momentan genauso schwer.“

Ihre Miene ist entsetzt und diesmal ist er es, der unberührt fortfährt. „Ich will es nicht noch härter machen für dich, deshalb hat dieses Treffen nie stattgefunden. Wir vergessen es beide, so wie du gesagt hast. Wir werden es nie erwähnen, noch darüber sprechen. Aber du wirst daheim gebraucht. Von allen. Deine Mom ist seit Wochen so gut wie nie aus dem Haus gegangen, damit sie deine Rückkehr nicht verpasst. Giles ist ein Schatten seines Selbst, schlimmer als nach Miss Celanders Tod. Cordelia hat in den letzten zwei Monaten kein schlechtes Wort über dich gesagt. Xanders Witze werden lahmer und wie Willow sich fühlt, brauche ich dir nicht zu erklären, oder? Ihr Weinen jede Nacht spricht eine eigene Sprache.“

Die Schuld in ihrem Gesicht ist nichts, um das er sich momentan kümmern kann oder will und so versucht er sie hektisch zu beenden, „Es ist hier nichts passiert. Kein Grund sich schlecht zu fühlen, okay?“ Ihr Zögern zerrt an seinen Nerven und er unterdrückt den Drang sie zu schütteln, weil er gerade keine Geduld für so was hat.

Weil er keine wichtige Zeile vergessen darf.

„Aber du solltest wirklich heimgehen. Denn den Weg, den du momentan gehst, wird dich nur weiter in den Abgrund führen und du hattest deine Zeit hier, um dich zu verkriechen und deine Wunden zu lecken. Nur sind deine Ängste unbegründet und du solltest dich nicht von einer unbestimmten Furcht beherrschen lassen, dass du nicht geliebt wirst oder verstanden.“

Das Empfinden in ihren Augen ist groß genug, dass er gehen kann und er ist sowieso am Ende seines Textes angelangt. Er löst sich von der Wand, geht auf sie zu und bleibt vor ihr stehen. Unsicher was er ihr noch mitgeben will, bevor er aus ihrem Leben hier verschwindet.

Die Frau vor ihm sieht geschlagen aus und er möchte sie so nicht zurücklassen, „Denk über meine Worte nach, das ist alles, was ich von dir verlange. Du bist nicht dumm, du weißt exakt wie das hier enden wird. Wie Anne enden wird. Einsam und verbittert und so muss es nicht ausgehen.“

Oz fühlt sich, als ob er genug geredet hat und nie wieder ein Wort mit ihr in diesem Leben wechseln muss. Ausgepumpt und leer. Er ist über seinen Lippen auf ihren genauso erstaunt wie sie, intuitiv. Aber es fühlt sich gut an, wie ein Abschied und ein Neuanfang und beinahe kann man den Kuss als freundschaftlich abtun. Beinahe.

Keine Zunge, kein drängendes Verlangen, nur Haut auf Haut.

Das Berühren zweier Oberflächen, die jeweils ein Monster beherbergen und Oz fällt auf, dass er immer noch nicht herausgefunden hat, ob es ihr unmenschliches oder menschliches war, das sie so tief hat sinken lassen. Nicht dass er die Frage jemals stellen wird. Denn er denkt, dass er die Antwort kennt.

Sein Zurückweichen ist langsam und ihre Augen sind geschlossen. Vielleicht das erste Mal in dieser langen Nacht und sie wirkt schutzlos und verwundbar.

„Lust auf einen Kaffee, Buffy? Ich habe noch“, nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, „gute fünf Stunden, die ich überbrücken muss.“

Ihr Gesicht wirkt ruhig und nachdenklich in dem blauen Licht, das vor der Dämmerung aufkommt, wenn es weder Tag noch Nacht ist. Die Schatten in ihren Augen erscheinen noch tiefer und einige Momente glaubt Oz, dass sie sein Angebot ausschlagen wird. Weil sie aussieht, als ob sie fliehen will. Weil die Jägerin einer siebzehnjährigen Platz gemacht hat, die nicht weiß, wie sie mit den Veränderungen in ihrem Leben umgehen soll und hilflos wirkt.

Und dann trifft sie die erste erwachsene Entscheidung in einer langen Zeit, „Sicher, einige Blocks von ihr ist ein Starbucks-Cafe, das die ganze Nacht geöffnet hat. Ich lade dich ein, Oz.“

Und er nickt, glücklich, weil er sicher ist, dass es nur eine Frage von Tagen ist, bis sie zurück in Sunnydale ist und dort ihre Bestimmung erfüllt.

Denn Oz ist Minimalist, aber er erkennt Schicksal, wenn er damit konfrontiert wird.

So wie er Erhabenheit erkennt, denn er ist nicht ohne Grund mit Willow zusammen. Sie ist die einzige in seinem Leben, die seine Erwartungen in Hoffnung verwandelt hat und dafür liebt er sie, unter anderem.


End file.
